starwarsfandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Legends:Hutt
Os Hutts eram grandes gastrópodes com braços avantajados, boca grande e enormes olhos cavernosos. Esta espécie controlava um grande império no chamado Espaço Hutt. Foi dito que esta espécie originou-se no planeta Varl, mas nenhum planeta com esse nome apareceu em nenhum dos gráficos estelares do Império. Seu planeta natal foi registrado em Nal Hutta. Os membros da espécie eram geralmente conhecidos por serem poderosos lordes do crime. Biologia e aparência Hutts adultos tornaram-se criaturas muito grandes e muito pesadas, chegando a pesar toneladas. Provavelmente, por este motivo, embora não seja uma surpresa, os Hutts foram geralmente semi-sedentários, passando seus dias descansando preguiçosamente, e andando em plataformas repulsoras ou em qualquer outra estrutura do tipo sustentada por equipes de escravos. A maior parte de sua gordura era localizada em sua barriga protuberante e em sua grossa cauda semelhante à de uma lesma, somando-se a impressão de estar inchado. Na sociedade Hutt, o peso foi igualado com o poder e status, Hutts magros eram ridicularizados como fracos e indignos. Na verdade, a espessura e a gordura dos Hutts escondem uma musculatura poderosa. Essa musculatura lhes permitem mover-se com uma velocidade surpreendente sobre um único pé "muscular", formado pela base de sua cauda e na parte mais baixa da barriga. Sobre sua grossa pele, a suada e pesada camada de gordura teve um papel evolutivo, mantendo sua temperatura corporal. Na verdade, a pele e a gordura dos Hutts são suficientemente espessas para proteger seus órgãos vitais de ataques, como tiros de blasters por exemplo, dando ao Hutt tempo suficiente para pulverizar seus inimigos que vieram despreparados para lidar com esse tipo de obstáculo. O revestimento viscoso de suor e muco os protegem de queimaduras."The New Essential Guide to Alien Species A carne dos Hutts é indigesta, um recurso que salvou Zorba o Hutt de ser devorado pelo sarlacc em Tatooine. Ao contrário de muitas espécies, eles também são imunes a muitos produtos químicos letais e podem realizar golpes mortais com sua cauda. thumb|220px|[[Legends:Mama (Hutt)|Mama, uma Hutt mais corpulenta do que a maioria.]] O Hutts também são praticamente imunes aos truques mentais da Força, devido a uma resistência natural possuída pela espécie. Embora não seja comum, existem Hutts sensitivos à Força. Possuem a capacidade de ver os raios ultravioleta"The Clone Wars Visual Guide"The Clone Wars Character Encyclopedia e outras freqüências luminosas não vistas pelo olho Humano. Muitas vezes, os Hutts mais ricos iluminam seus palácios com luzes que apenas sua visão aguçada pode captar, dando aos intrusos, ou pelo menos aqueles sem capacidade similar ou compensação dos equipamentos, uma falsa sensação de invisibilidade. Falta nos Hutts um esqueleto ósseo convencional, mas no lugar possuem uma armadura interna conhecida como um manto, que o ajuda a apoiar seus braços e sua cabeça. Eles também podem selar suas narinas e prender a respiração por um longo período de tempo comparado à outras criaturas não-aquáticas. São criaturas onívoras, capazes de distender suas mandíbulas para armazenar alimento, eles engolem a comida com uma língua poderosa e um órgão de trituração profunda localizado dentro de sua garganta, como uma rádula. Junto com os termos "gastrópode", "manto" e "pés", esta escolha da terminologia parece sugerir uma biologia como a da lesma, mas convém notar que grande parte das informações atuais sobre Hutts origina-se do catálogo de Obo Rin, Catálogo de Vida Inteligente na Galáxia, uma obra carregada de imprecisões e, talvez, de propaganda mentirosa especista Imperial. Hutts são resistentes a muitos venenos e doenças, raramente adoecem"Star Wars: The Clone Wars (romance)". Talvez o mais notável de todos os Hutts poderia até mesmo regenerar partes de corpo quando ferido. Algum tempo antes de 32 ABY, o Hutt conhecido como Gargonn perdeu metade de sua cabeça, inclusive um olho e, aparentemente, uma parte considerável de seu cérebro, quando ele foi devastado por um wandrella, mas estava previsto que ele iria regenerar o tecido lesado completamente após um século ou mais. Não se sabe se a regeneração de seu cérebro teve algum efeito em sua mente ou personalidade. Alguns Hutts, como Quaffug, acreditava-se que possuiam múltiplos cérebros, embora se esta fosse uma característica da espécie foi amplamente desconhecida''The Bounty Hunters: Scoundrel's Wages. thumb|left|200px|[[Legends:Rotta|Rotta, o Huttlet.]] Os Hutts são hermafroditas, e como resultado, o sexo é uma decisão deliberada de cada Hutt ou dedução de um espectador. Muitas vezes, a tarefa de carregar crianças Hutts é encaminhada para as fêmeas. Por exemplo, Jiliac, passou a ser referido como uma fêmea depois de engravidar, mas Popara e Zorba ainda se consideravam machos depois do nascimento de seus respectivos filhos. Além disso, alguns Hutts são conhecidos por terem uns aos outros como companheiros, como Gorga e Anachro. Embriões Hutts geralmente passam a maior parte de seus primeiros 50 anos de existência na bolsa de seu(s) pai(s), e não têm mentes concientes nessa fase. Após emergentes, o nível intelectual de um Hutt jovem é como o de um Humano de dez anos. No entanto, isto não é biologicamente necessário, Jabba o Hutt teve seu filho Rotta retirado da bolsa ventral, quando ele ainda possuía, no máximo, dez anos, para que ele pudesse conhecer e experimentar a galáxia. Hutts recém-nascidos, também conhecido como Huttlets, ficam perto de seus pais durante décadas, retornando às suas bolsas quando se sentiam cansados, solitárias ou com medo. Outros Hutts eram por vezes conhecidos por matá-los, com medo de uma futura concorrência. Hutts jovens não eram considerados importantes ou responsáveis por suas ações, até que tivessem 130 anos de idade em sua vida que dura em média mais de um milênio— fazendo Jabba subir ao poder na idade extremamente jovem de 80 anos. thumb|left|250px|[[Legends:Aarba o Hutt|Aarba o Hutt em sua cadeira de energia.]] O Império Hutt era poderoso, têm sob seu controle uma grande área de espaço no Anel Externo, e o Huttês, a língua nativa dos Hutts, passou a ser falada por raças subjugadas. Mas muitos Hutts ambiciosos mudaram-se para planetas fora do Espaço Hutt para tornarem-se lordes do crime organizados na República Galáctica, Império Galáctico e Nova República. Todos os Hutts obviamente possuiam um nome, que é seguido por seu nome do clã e seu sobrenome (como Jabba Desilijic Tiure e Borga Besadii Diori). No entanto, poucos fora da sociedade Hutt estavam cientes dos vários nomes Hutts, já que seus nomes do clã eram muitas vezes substituído pelo apelido "o Hutt", como em "Jabba o Hutt" ou "Gardulla o Hutt", embora essa informação provavelmente nunca chegou ao conhecimentos dos Hutts. Os Hutts também são divididos em castas, incluindo H'uuns. A cor de um Hutt é muito variada, enquanto Jabba o Hutt era verde e de pele oleosa, Durga o Hutt era laranja e Borvo o Hutt era azul. Ao longo dos anos, Hutts foram conhecidos por possuírem muitas variações de cores da pele diferentes uma da outra. Veículos Os Hutts muitas vezes passam todo o tempo plantadas em seus tronos ou assentos durante seus últimos anos. Os mais ágeis, ainda andam usando os músculos de sua barriga paraa empurrá-lo para a frente. Outros Hutts no entanto, muitas vezes, não vai a lugar nenhum, apenas andam com seus assentos flutuantes. Eles também usam cadeiras de energia, que eram usadas apenas pelos Hutts mais imóveis, tais como Aarrba. Alguns dos mais bem sucedidos, como Jabba, tinham barcaças à vela. História thumb|220px|Um Hutt da [[Legends:República Galáctica|Velha República em 3,653 ABY.]] O Hutts originalmente vieram do planeta Varl no sistema Ardos. Varl também é o lar dos T'landa Til, uma espécie consciente quadrúpede um tanto bizarra. No início de sua história interestelar, os Hutts fundaram um império, que foi baseado principalmente nos Territórios do Anel Externo, embora também dominaram uma grande parte do Anel Médio. Devido à sua proximidade relativa com Tion Cluster, surgiu uma certa rivalidade entre ambos os lados, com ocasionais disputas territoriais ao longo de suas fronteiras. Durante o reinado do ditador Tionese Xim o Tirano em 25,130 ABY até 25,100 ABY, os Tioneses tentaram vencer os Hutts e governar o Si'Klaata Cluster durante o conflito Hutt-Xim. Nesta campanha ocorreu a devastação de um planeta colonizado pelos Hutts em 25,105 ABY, o exuberante Ko Vari. No entanto, o Império Hutt fez um pacto com os Niktos, Klatooinianos e Vodranos. Este exército de novos escravos foi crucial na vitória dos Hutts, na Terceira Batalha de Vontor, ocorrida aproximadamente em 25,100 ABY, viu-se a derrota dos robôs de guerra de Xim. thumb|left|250px|Hutts durante a [[Legends:Guerra Yuuzhan Vong|Guerra Yuuzhan Vong.]] Após a batalha, o Tratado de Vontor foi assinado pelos Hutts, Klatooinianos, Vodranos e Niktos. Este tratado definia os Hutts como senhores eternos das três outras espécies e do Si'Klaata Cluster. Xim foi morto em Vontor acordo com a história Tionese, mas na verdade morreu como escravo nas masmorras de Kossak em Varl, em 25,100 ABY. Durante a Guerra Tionese em 24,000 ABY, a República Galáctica usou seus agentes para provocar problemas no Império Hutt, e assim ganhar a sua guerra contra a União Honrosa de Desevro & Tion (um dos estados feudais que surgiu das cinzas do Império Xim um século após sua morte). No entanto, isso só agravou o fosso entre os Hutts e Tionese. Segundo a lenda Hutt, o planeta Varl orbitava em torno de dois sóis, Evona e Ardos. Evona e Ardos eram venerados como deuses pelos Hutts. Evona foi consumido por um buraco negro, e em fúria, Ardos expulsou gases de suas camadas externas e destruiu outros planetas do sistema solar. De alguma forma, Varl não foi consumido, embora sua atmosfera tenha sido arrancado e sua biosfera devastada, o que acabou deixando o planeta como terreno baldio castigado com chuva ácida. Os Hutts, sobreviveram ao cataclismo, e logo deixaram Varl. Eles passaram a acreditar que por sobreviverem ao cataclismo, tinham passado para o status de "semi-deuses", levando-os a um sentimento inato de superioridade sobre a maioria das espécies, considerando-as inferiores. O planeta que deixaram para trás passou a ser habitado apenas pelos descendentes dos servos abandonados dos Hutts, com poucos centros de produção esquálidos. O conto tem sido geralmente contado em Huttês, e a teoria mais aceita é que os Hutts tenham destruído seu planeta natal em alguma guerra antiga. Curiosamente, há sinais indicando que o terreno baldio e as crateras do planeta Varl já foram uma vez um lugar verde e agradável, e além de muitos asteróides, nenhum outro planeta orbita a anã branca, Ardos. Presumivelmente, os asteróides são restos de antigas luas de Varl, já que pesquisadores dos Arquivos Baobab alegaram ter encontrado artefatos dos Hutts "nas luas de Varl". Em 15,000 ABY, os Hutts e os T'landa Til migraram através do espaço para Evocar, no sistema Y'Toub, que foi rebatizado pelos Hutts como Nal Hutta, ou "Jóia Gloriosa" em Huttês. Tendo decidido que Evocar era uma casa adequada, eles fizeram uma troca com os Evocii, nativos de Evocar, dando um pouco de sua tecnologia em troca de terras em seu planeta. Os Hutts continuaram fazendo isso até que os Evocii perceberam que seu planeta natal já havia sido quase completamente comprado fora do âmbito deles. Palácios Hutt, parques de diversões e outras construções foram sendo erguidas em todo Evocar, e os Evocii não podiam fazer nada para impedí-los. thumb|250px|Hutts e seus servos. Eles recorreram à República Galáctica, mas a República decidiu em favor dos Hutts. Os Evocii acabaram expulsos de Evocar pelos Hutts, e mudaram-se para a quinta lua do planeta, que mais tarde seria conhecida como Nar Shaddaa, "A Lua dos Contrabandistas". Em Nar Shaddaa, os Evocii começaram a sofrer mutações devido às diversas tecnologias perigosas usadas na lua. Acredita-se que os Evocii, erroneamente, tenham morrido fora da exposição prolongada a atmosfera poluída de Nar Shaddaa. Seus descendentes permaneceram escondidos nos níveis mais baixos da Lua dos Contrabandistas. Por um tempo, Nal Hutta e Nar Shaddaa prosperaram desde que foram localizadas em rotas de comércio populares. As rotas de comércio mudaram. Como resultado, Nal Hutta e sua lua tornaram-se um paraíso para contrabandistas, piratas, e outros tipos de criminosos. Em algum ponto da história, o Império Hutt entrou em colapso, como resultado das lutas internas entre os vários clãs e tudo o que ficou conhecido como o Espaço Hutt. Eventualmente, a luta foi resolvida e os Hutts passaram a ser controlados pelos Clãs dos Antigos, atualmente conhecido como o Grande Conselho Hutt. O Conselho passou a supervisionar os atos de todos os clãs Hutt, sem favorecer nenhum deles, mas regulando-os de forma justa. Embora a espécie tenha sido estereotipada por muitos como gananciosa, ambiciosa, preguiçosa e covarde, havia várias excepções incluindo Blotus (que se tornou o Supremo Chanceler da República e governou por 275 anos, durante o Período Rianitus) e Aarrba (um empresário honesto, humilde e Koros Major em 5,000 ABY). O Hutts nunca se juntaram à República Galáctica, a Aliança para a Restauração da República ou a Nova República (a decisão de afiliação dos Hutts é individual, Tuwas é um exemplo de Hutt aliado à República), e eles conseguiram manter o Império Galáctico na baía. thumb|left|150px|[[Legends:Rainha|Rainha Jool.]] Durante a Guerra Yuuzhan Vong, os Hutts pensaram que poderiam salvar-se, cooperando com os Yuuzhan Vong. Eles fizeram um acordo com Nom Anor, em que eles forneceriam aos invasores vários planetas sob controle dos Hutts em troca de paz e que nunca seriam perturbados pelos Yuuzhan Vong. No entanto, os Yuuzhan Vong nunca pensaram que seus aliados Hutts iriam traí-los. Enquanto isso, os Hutts informaram secretamente a Nova República os locais onde os Yuuzhan Vong atacariam. Não demorou muito para que os Yuuzhan Vong descobrissem a traição dos Hutts. O sistema Y'Toub foi cercado pelas várias naves de guerra mais mortais dos Yuuzhan Vongs. Várias criações orgânicas foram enviadas para a superfície de Nal Hutta e sua lua, Nar Shaddaa, para muitas finalidades. Diferentes tipos de bactérias mataram a maioria dos habitantes. Então, toda a tecnologia do planeta foi dividida e também absorvida pelo solo afetado. Em seguida, os Yuuzhan Vong Vongformaram Nal Hutta e Nar Shaddaa. Os clãs Hutt sofreram uma terrível derrota como este resultado desse. A maioria dos Hutts fugiram para Tatooine, mas aqueles que ficaram vivos em Nal Hutta, como Borga Besadii Diori, tentaram persuadir os Yuuzhan Vong em deixá-los ir. Até 26 DBY havia uma operação dos Yuuzhan Vong contra a Resistência Hutt, com Booster Terrik fornecendo-lhes armas. Em 44 DBY, após Tribo Perdida dos Sith profanar a Fonte dos Anciães em Klatooine, os Klatooinianos convocaram uma reunião para determinar se o Tratado de Vontor havia sido violado, como os Hutts tinham prometido salvaguardar a Fonte. Apesar dos esforços de Tooga Jalliissi Gral, que representou os Hutts, e a decisão de Jaina Solo e Lando Calrissian, que agiram como árbitros, os Klatooinianos decidiram que o Tratado fora violado e agora estava anulado, e eles, os Nikto e os Vodran e se separaram de seus mestres Hutt, juntamente com todos os escravos de toda a galáxia que se rebelaram contra seus mestresAllies. Após o evento, é provável que os Hutts teriam perdido muito de sua influência e território em toda a galáxia. Em cerca de 130 DBY, os Hutts poderiam ter recuperado seu antigo nível de poder. Um Hutt notável foi a Rainha Jool, dona da Cantina Rik em Coruscant. Hutts na galáxia Os Hutts eram conhecidos por possuírem vários esconderijos em regiões remotas, em planetas com poucos povoados nos Territórios da Orla Exterior . C. 529 ABY, alguns Hutts venderam duzentas e nove traineiras de pesca 222 Ubrikkianas arcaicas para Hugo Bartyn, com um grande desconto. Bartyn usou-as para obter frutos do mar em Lamaredd e as vendeu de volta para os Hutts, que passaram a apreciá-lo. Quando um sindicato ameaçou parar a venda e captura de frutos do mar, quando as ordens dos Hutts eram para serem executadas, Bartyn temia que os Hutts poderiam assumir Lamaredd como uma retaliação. Os Hutts têm uma reputação de falta de habilidades sociais. thumb|200px|[[Legends:Jabba Desilijic Tiure|Jabba o Hutt.]] Lordes do crime Hutt Os Hutts eram famosos por sua crueldade e sucesso no submundo. Muitos Hutts abordavam e revistavam naves para roubar sua carga. Como mestres do submundo do crime, eles roubam, enganam e matam sem remorsos. Muitas vezes eles contrabandistas como Han Solo para transportar mercadorias ilegais de um planeta para outro. Eles normalmente têm uma fortaleza ou algo tipo, muitas vezes em planetas remotos, como o Palácio de Jabba em Tatooine. Estas fortalezas dos Hutts normalmente são vigiadas por mercenários bem escolhidos ou caçadores de recompensas. Os Gamorreanos e os Weequay são as espécies mais comuns em cumprir este dever. Liderar uma organização de bandidos e pilantras significa ter concorrência. Os Hutts que se envolvem com atividades criminosas muitas vezes são mortos, ou escravizados. Apenas os Hutts mais astutos e inteligentes, como Jabba, ficam no "topo da cadeia alimentar". Alguns Hutts, incluindo Jabba, tinham tanta influência que eles realmente controlavam planetas inteiros. Hutts notáveis *Aarrba *Aruk Besadii Aora *Beldorion thumb|250px|Beldorion, o único Hutt Jedi conhecido. *Blotus *Bwahl *Borga Besadii Diori *Durga Besadii Tai *Gardulla a Anciã *Gardulla o Jovem *Golga Besadii Fir *Grappa *Greco *Bogga *Borvo *Grelb *Jabba Desilijic Tiure *Jemba o Hutt *Jiliac Desilijic Tiron *Jool *Ka'Pa thumb|250px|Zorba, um Hutt com barba e cabelo. *Kossak *Lungru *Mika Anjiliac ChieraTempest Feud'' *Motta *Nem'ro *Popara Anjiliac Diresto *Rotta *Tooga Jalliissi Gral *Vago Gejalli Thokka *Vogga"Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords'' *Zonnos Anjiliac Priare *Zorba Desilijic Tiure *Ziro Desilijic Tiure Nomes comuns de Hutts *Issulla''Ultimate Alien Anthology'' *Grondo *Yarella *Zordo Nos bastidores thumb|150px|Uma visão de raio-X do esqueleto de Jabba. Como alguns outros termos relacionados com Tatooine e seus habitantes, a palavra "Hutt" foi derivada da língua árabe por George Lucas, neste caso, a palavra hawt حوت, que significa "baleia". Embora a maioria das fontes afirmam que os Hutts não têm ossos, eles foram desenhados para A Ameaça Fantasma mostrando esqueleto de Jabba. No Retorno de Jedi, a fita incluída em 1997 da Trilogia Star Wars (edição especial), George Lucas detalhada que a palavra Hutt originalmente ia ser apenas o título criminal de que Jabba Desilijic Tiure, mas acabou por ser alterado para indicar a sua própria espécie. Em muitas línguas a frase "(Nome), o Hutt" é traduzida erroneamente como "(Nome) da Hutt". Aparições *''Tales of the Jedi: The Golden Age of the Sith'' *''Tales of the Jedi: The Fall of the Sith Empire'' *''Tales of the Jedi: The Saga of Nomi Sunrider'' *''Tales of the Jedi (áudio)'' *''Star Wars Cavaleiros da Antiga República: O Começo'' *''Labor Pains'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic, Blood of the Empire Act 1: Shades of the Sith'' *''The Old Republic: Smuggler's Vanguard'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic'' *''Darth Bane: Path of Destruction'' *''Darth Bane: Dynasty of Evil'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Rising Force'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Dark Rival'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Deadly Hunter'' *''Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan: The Aurorient Express'' * * *''Aurra's Song'' *''Jedi Council: Acts of War'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Prelude to Rebellion'' *''Darth Maul: Saboteur'' *''Cloak of Deception'' *''Episode I Adventures 3: The Fury of Darth Maul'' *''Episode I Adventures 4: Jedi Emergency'' *''Darth Maul: Shadow Hunter'' * *''Episode I: Anakin Skywalker'' *''Podracing Tales'' *''Star Wars Episódio I: A Ameaça Fantasma'' *''Episode I: Qui-Gon Jinn'' *''Episode I: Obi-Wan Kenobi'' *''Episode I: The Phantom Menace ½'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Outlander'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Emissaries to Malastare'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Twilight'' *''Star Wars: Republic: The Hunt for Aurra Sing'' *''Star Wars: Republic: The Devaronian Version'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Rite of Passage'' *''Jedi Quest'' quadrinhos *''Star Wars: Jango Fett'' *''Outbound Flight'' *''Jedi Quest: The Shadow Trap'' *''Starfighter: Crossbones'' *''The Approaching Storm'' * * * *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Boba Fett: Maze of Deception'' *''Boba Fett: Hunted'' * * * *''Republic Commando: Hard Contact'' *''Star Wars: Republic 53: Blast Radius'' *''Star Wars: Republic 54: Double Blind'' *''Shatterpoint'' *''Republic Commando: Triple Zero'' *''MedStar I: Battle Surgeons'' *''MedStar II: Jedi Healer'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' film / romance *''Star Wars The Clone Wars 3: Slaves of the Republic - Chapter 3: The Depths of Zygerria'' *''Star Wars The Clone Wars 4: Slaves of the Republic - Chapter 4: Auction of a Million Souls'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Volume 1: Shipyards of Doom'' *''The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: Crisis on Coruscant'' *''The Clone Wars: Prelude'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes'' * * *''The Clone Wars: Hunting the Hunters (Parte 1)'' *''The Clone Wars: No Prisoners'' *''The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: Crisis on Coruscant'' *''The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: Dooku's Secret Army'' *''Boba Fett: A New Threat'' *''Boba Fett: Pursuit'' *''Star Wars: Republic: The Hidden Enemy'' *''Star Wars Dark Times: The Path to Nowhere'' *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' *''Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight'' *''Coruscant Nights II: Street of Shadows'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Return of the Dark Side'' *''A Hunter's Fate: Greedo's Tale'' *''A Hunter's Fate: Greedo's Tale'' tirinha virtual * *''A Armadilha do Paraíso'' *''Star Wars Droids: The Kalarba Adventures'' *''Star Wars Droids: Rebellion'' *''Star Wars Droids: The Protocol Offensive'' * *''Jabba the Hutt: The Gaar Suppoon Hit'' *''Jabba the Hutt: The Hunger of Princess Nampi'' *''Jabba the Hutt: The Dynasty Trap'' *''Jabba the Hutt: Betrayal'' *''The Hutt Gambit'' *''Rebel Dawn'' *''Dark Forces: Soldier for the Empire'' / áudio * *''Interlude at Darkknell'' *''Star Wars Adventures Volume 1: Han Solo and the Hollow Moon of Khorya'' *''Underworld: The Yavin Vassilika'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War'' * *''The Adventures of Teebo: A Tale of Magic and Suspense'' * *''Way of the Wookiee'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron ½'' *''Star Wars Journal: The Fight for Justice'' *''Star Wars: Cantina'' *''Death Star'' *''Star Wars Episódio IV: Uma Nova Esperança (romance)'' *''Star Wars Episódio IV: Uma Nova Esperança'' * *''A Boy and His Monster: The Rancor Keeper's Tale'' *''Oh!! Jawajawa'' *''Rebel Force: Target'' *''Rebel Force: Hostage'' *''Rebel Force: Renegade'' *''Marvel Star Wars 7: New Planets, New Perils'' *''Marvel Star Wars 8: Eight for Aduba-3'' *''Marvel Star Wars 9: Showdown on a Wasteland World'' *''Marvel Star Wars 12: Doomworld'' *''Marvel Star Wars 28: What Ever Happened to Jabba the Hut?'' *''Star Wars Missions 5: The Hunt for Han Solo'' *''Star Wars Missions 6: The Search for Grubba the Hutt'' *''Star Wars Missions 7: Ithorian Invasion'' *''Star Wars Missions 8: Togorian Trap'' *''Star Wars Missions 9: Revolt of the Battle Droids'' *''Star Wars Missions 10: Showdown in Mos Eisley'' *''The Rebel Thief'' *''Star Wars Missions 11: Bounty Hunters vs. Battle Droids'' *''Star Wars Missions 12: The Vactooine Disaster'' *''Star Wars Missions 14: The Monsters of Dweem'' * * *''Vader's Quest'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption'' *''River of Chaos 1'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Eaten Alive'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Planet Plague'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Ghost of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars: Empire: Idiot's Array'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Army of Terror'' *''Boba Fett: Overkill'' *''Galaxy of Fear: The Brain Spiders'' *''Galaxy of Fear: The Doomsday Ship'' *''Galaxy of Fear: The Hunger'' *''Sand Blasted'' *''Tatooine Sojourn'' *''The Second Kessel Run'' *''The Frozen World of Ota'' *''Lando Calrissian: Idiot's Array'' * * *''A New Beginning'' *''Star Wars Episódio V: O Império Contra-Ataca'' *''Marvel Star Wars 39: The Empire Strikes Back: Beginning'' *''Marvel Star Wars 40: The Empire Strikes Back: Battleground: Hoth'' *''The Prize Pelt: The Tale of Bossk'' *''Marvel Star Wars 43: The Empire Strikes Back: Betrayal at Bespin'' *''Marvel Star Wars 44: The Empire Strikes Back: Duel a Dark Lord'' *''A Hot Time in the Cold Town Tonite'' *''Slaying Dragons'' * * *''Shadows of the Empire'' quadrinhos *''Shadows of the Empire'' romance *''Battle of the Bounty Hunters'' * * * *''The Bounty Hunters: Scoundrel's Wages'' *''The Employment Test'' *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' *''Marvel Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 1: In the Hands of Jabba the Hutt'' *''Marvel Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 2: The Emperor Commands'' *''Mara Jade: By the Emperor's Hand'' *''The Ordeal of Boba Fett'' *''The Jabba Tape'' * *''Shadows of the Empire: Evolution'' * *''X-wing: Rogue Leader'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: Battleground: Tatooine'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: The Warrior Princess'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: In the Empire's Service'' * *''The Glove of Darth Vader'' *''The Lost City of the Jedi'' *''Zorba the Hutt's Revenge'' *''Mission from Mount Yoda'' *''Queen of the Empire'' *''Prophets of the Dark Side'' * * *''Boba Fett: Twin Engines of Destruction'' *''Crossroads'' *''Hutt and Seek'' *''A Forest Apart'' *''Tatooine Ghost'' * *''Boba Fett: Bounty on Bar-Kooda'' *''Boba Fett: When the Fat Lady Swings'' *''Boba Fett: Murder Most Foul'' *''The Bounty Hunters: Kenix Kil'' *''Crimson Empire II: Council of Blood'' *''Hard Currency'' *''Simple Tricks'' *''Children of the Jedi'' *''Darksaber'' *''Jedi Academy: Leviathan'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy'' *''Planet of Twilight'' *''Star Wars: Union'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Vader's Fortress'' *''Survivor's Quest'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Shadow Academy'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Diversity Alliance'' *''Boba Fett: A Practical Man'' *''Dark Tide I: Onslaught'' *''Dark Tide II: Ruin'' *''Agents of Chaos I: Hero's Trial'' *''Agents of Chaos II: Jedi Eclipse'' *''Balance Point'' *''Edge of Victory I: Conquest'' *''Edge of Victory II: Rebirth'' *''Dark Journey'' *''The Unifying Force'' *''Exile'' *''Sacrifice'' *''Inferno'' *''Fury'' *''Revelation'' *''Invincible'' *''Allies'' *''Star Wars: Legacy: Ghosts'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 14: Claws of the Dragon, Parte 1'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 23: Loyalties, Parte 1'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 39: Tatooine, Parte 3'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 40: Tatooine, Parte 4'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 41: Rogue's End'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 43: Monster, Parte 1'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 48: Extremes, Parte 1'' }} Aparições não-canônicas * * * * * * *''Star Wars Infinities: A New Hope'' *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' * *''Star Wars Infinities: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''The Return of Tag & Bink: Special Edition'' *''Star Wars Infinities: Return of the Jedi'' * * Fontes *''Star Wars: Rebellion: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' *''Star Wars: Behind the Magic'' *''Star Wars: Episode I Insider's Guide'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''The Essential Guide to Characters'' *''Star Wars: The Action Figure Archive'' *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' *''Galactic Phrase Book and Travel Guide'' * * *''Dark Empire'' endnotes *''Tempest Feud'' *''Ultimate Alien Anthology'' * * * * * * *''Threats of the Galaxy'' * * * *''Tinker, Tailor, Soldier, Praji'' * *''Rebellion Era Campaign Guide'' *''The Essential Atlas'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Character Encyclopedia'' *''The Return of the Galactic Moon Festival'' * * * * * * *''The Written Word'' *''The Unknown Regions'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * }} Notas e referências Categoria:Cultura Hutt Categoria:Espécies sencientes (H) Categoria:Espécies hermafroditas Categoria:Espécies gastrópodes sencientes Categoria:Espécies exploradoras